


A Little Longing Goes Away

by peevee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a stop at the Burrow, set between the final chapter of DH and the Epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Longing Goes Away

It was 7.19pm on a balmy June evening when Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere in the outskirts of Ottery st Catchpole with a soft popping sound. 

He pulled the hood of his robes up over his head against the slight chill of the wind and headed off in the direction of the pale new moon, just visible in the still-bright sky. The wards around The Burrow had been strengthened during the war, and the anti-apparation charms stretched almost as far as the village itself. Not wanting to risk splinching himself trying to apparate in too close, Harry had decided that safe was better than sorry. The 20 minute walk might wake him up a bit at least after his latest 39 hour stint with no sleep. He walked briskly, keeping alert to the possibility of being followed and allowing himself to savour the warm English air for the first time in what seemed like weeks. 

At what might have seemed like a random point on the road to anyone watching him, he veered sharply right into a field thick with some sort of yellowish grass, tramping through it until he came to a small rounded hill. He ascended the hill slowly, catching his breath, and said ‘The Burrow, near Ottery st Catchpole” aloud into the empty air. The air in front of him shimmered, before the familiar hulking shape materialised suddenly without so much as a pop.

It loomed severely against the evening sky looking rather like a haunted house from a muggle fairground, until suddenly the kitchen light snapped on, Molly Weasley apparently having a sixth sense where impending visitors were concerned. The front door opened and she stepped out, smiling broadly.

“Harry! I wasn’t expecting you ‘til a bit later, how are you love?” she hurried down the garden path and squeezed him into a warm hug.

“Hello Molly” Harry said with a smile, “I’m fine thanks. Tired, but nothing that a good night’s sleep in a warm bed won’t fix. Thank you for inviting me at such short notice”

“It’s no problem dear,” She manoeuvred him firmly back through the garden. “When Ron told me you were getting back from Scotland today I just knew you’d go straight to sleep for a week without looking after yourself properly, it’s no wonder you’re so skinny.” she finished disapprovingly, bustling him into the house and pushing a cup of sweet tea into his hands. 

“Here, drink this. Dinner will be ready shortly, I expect you’re famished. What have they been feeding you at that work of yours? It’s a wonder you don’t starve… sit down, there you go.” 

Harry sank into a large, exceptionally comfortable armchair and sipped his tea, thinking how wonderful it would be just to fall asleep. He was so comfortable…the fire crackling and popping in the grate was warm and spread a welcome heat through his tired limbs, he could so easily sleep right here…

“And don’t fall asleep!” came Molly’s voice from the kitchen “Not until you’re fed and watered, if you can’t eat properly at work you’ll at least get enough to eat while you’re here!”

Pushing himself out of the chair with not a little effort, not trusting himself to stay awake in its warm embrace, he ambled through to the kitchen, still sipping his tea, and leaned against the pantry door. 

“Would you like any help, Molly? I know I’m not exactly chef material, but I can peel and chop and all that stuff”

“No thank you dear,” she said, “it’s almost ready anyway, and Charlie is a dab hand at ‘all that stuff’ so I made him do it earlier.” 

She motioned upstairs “It’s just him and Teddy here now, Andromeda fancied a weekend to herself and Teddy just loves playing with the gnomes, so he’s here for a few days,” she smiled “It’s just lovely to have a little one around the house again, makes life a bit more interesting for an old timer like me!”

Harry grinned, “You’re no old timer, Molly! I hear Dumbledore was over two hundred by the time he died, although I doubt anyone knew how old he really was. You’re as fresh faced as a daisy.”

Molly beamed “You always were a such sweet boy, Harry, who knew you’d turn out to be such a charmer!” she passed him some plates and cutlery “Now make yourself useful and set the table. And once you’ve done that can you wake Teddy and Charlie? They’re both sleeping upstairs, this hot weather really takes it out of them, poor boys.”

Harry set the table quickly, before removing his black Auror robes and flinging them towards the coat stand in the corner, which shot out a speedy hand to catch them. He had missed this, missed the Burrow. He’d never admit it, but he adored being mothered and fussed around by Molly, even if he never tolerated it from anyone else. He supposed that it was partly because he missed out on being mothered as a child, and partly because it was impossible to refuse Molly Weasley anything she had set her mind to. He picked up his cup of tea still hot from the warming charm Molly had placed on the mug, and not for the first time considered himself the luckiest man alive to have such good friends and family. 

Draining the tea, he put the cup back in the kitchen sink where the dishes seemed to be washing themselves, took off his heavy boots, and padded quietly up the stairs towards Ron’s room where Teddy was, not wanting to startle the sleeping little boy. Teddy’s face was lit angelically by the golden evening light, and his hair was a bright Weasley red, no doubt his adoration of Granny Weasley had influenced that particular colour choice. Harry snorted as he realised that he had inadvertently copied her hairstyle as well, which was curly and rather old fashioned.

At 6, he still didn’t quite have control over his morphing abilities and his hair and facial features tended to change quite suddenly whenever he was excited or happy. Harry sat slowly on the bed, the mattress dipping dangerously, and felt a surge of delight when Teddy blinked his eyes open sleepily and his hair suddenly turned black with a pop, the curly hairdo giving way to a familiar messy mop.

“Uncle Harry!” he cried, haphazardly leaping out of bed and jumping on Harry in excitement.

“Woah, hello Teddy!” said Harry, laughing as Teddy clung to his neck, beaming with happiness before wriggling out of his grip and tugging Harry towards the open door.

“Harry’s here! Harry’s here!”

“Harry is indeed here,” said Harry, “and he came to tell you to go downstairs and wash your hands for dinner while he wakes up Uncle Charlie, ok?” And with that, Teddy was already hopping his way down the stairs, calling out to Molly.

Harry climbed the last flight of stairs until he reached the room at the very top. It had a small wooden plaque that read ‘Charlie’s Room, Keep Out!’ and was adorned with posters of various wizarding rock bands and some muggle ones, only a few of which Harry recognised. He knocked gently at the door. 

Silence.

He knocked a bit harder, and when there was still no reply, gently opened the door and peeked inside. A large round lump seemed to be in residence on Charlie’s bed. 

“Charlie?” he asked.

There was a sleepy sounding grunt from the lump, and it shifted a bit, until Harry could see a pair of eyes looking blearily at him from within the sheets. “Harry?” said the lump “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been sent to fetch you for dinner” Harry clarified “I’m staying the night, just got back from a stint in Scotland and Molly invited me over. Who am I to decline her offer of treacle tart when all I have at home is half a pack of out of date eggs and some stale bread?” he grinned. “It’s almost ready, anyway, just thought I should let you know so you’ve got a chance to wake up a bit.”

“Cheers Harry,” said Charlie, rolling his legs off the side of the bed and rubbing his eyes “phew, I could still sleep for a week!”

“I can sympathise with that,” said Harry “I’ve not slept in almost two days, but your mum insists on food now and bed later. I’ll see you down there yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a sec. Give me a couple of minutes to wake up and I’ll be sharp as a Hungarian Horntail’s backside.” he grinned over at Harry, who laughed and started to make his way back downstairs.

Dinner was a rich and delicious sausage hotpot, and Harry wolfed it down, eagerly accepting seconds when Molly offered. “I’m glad you’ve got a good appetite Harry, I do worry about you not getting enough good hearty food, what with you living on your own. You do eat enough don’t you?”

“I’m not a bad cook, Molly. I’ll never live up to your standards, but I don’t starve,” he smiled through a mouthful of mashed potato “and every time I come and visit you, I get fed enough to keep me going through a winter hibernation anyway.”

“Well make sure you come and visit me as often as you like, dear.” She spooned another sausage onto his plate “I like the company now that the boys and Ginny are gone. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone enjoy my cooking quite like you do either! It’s quite the compliment.”

Harry blushed and swallowed a large forkful of green beans as Charlie chuckled.

“Your cooking is the best in the world, Granny!” said Teddy earnestly, and when Molly smiled fondly down at him, added “Can I go out and play before pudding?”

“You know how to get your own way, don’t you Teddy!” said Molly, amused. “Yes you can, but don’t fall in the pond, and keep away from the toads!” she called after him. “The last time he was out by the pond he came in with his face half transformed to look like a toad’s. It gave poor little Victoire nightmares for a week afterwards, she wouldn’t speak to him for months.” She shook her head as Harry and Charlie sniggered, imagining Teddy’s toad featured face, and (the rather prissy) Victoire’s horror. 

After Teddy had been given pudding and sent to bed, Harry had gorged himself fit to burst on treacle tart, and was sat slumped in The Comfiest Armchair In The World, eyes fluttering with the effort of keeping them open. He thought vaguely about dragging himself to his room, but eventually decided that it was far too much effort. 

Charlie leaned over and gave him a sharp prod in the side, “C’mon then sleepyhead, bedtime”

Harry gave a noise of assent and, with what felt like the last vestiges of his remaining strength, dragged himself out of the armchair and up the stairs, waving a sleepy goodnight to Charlie and Molly before stumbling into Bill’s old room and onto his bed. 

He woke up with a start, sweating and panting. That dream again.

“Fuck.”

He sat up and fumbled around for his glasses, slipping them on and blinking at the clock. 3.21. He flopped back down on the bed and let out a sigh. He never got back to sleep after one of those dreams; dreams about Kings Cross station and a scaly, half human creature. Drifting off again was out of the question. He pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a worn tshirt depicting a wizarding rock band called “Lethifolds!” and padded downstairs, hoping to find something to drink, preferably alcoholic, to calm his racing mind.

What he found was Charlie, staring into the fire from his vantage point on the armchair, and looking round with a surprised noise as Harry shifted in the doorway. 

“Hey,” he said, “can’t sleep?”

“Nah, dreams, the usual…you?”

“I just slept too much this afternoon I reckon.” replied Charlie, stretching his arms up above his head. “Fancy a drink?”

“Mm, yes please. What’s that you’ve got there?” he asked, gesturing to the bottle of pale green misty liquid that Charlie had next to his feet.

“It’s oak leaf wine. Made by wood elves, pretty good stuff.” Charlie picked up the bottle and handed it to Harry, who sniffed it delicately. “Calling it ‘wine’ is a bit farfetched though, it’s pretty potent”

“Smells good to me” said Harry, stretching out onto the unoccupied sofa and handing back the bottle, “How did you get hold of it? Wood Elves aren’t exactly the sociable type. I’ve heard of their wine, but never tried any”

“Ah, now there’s a story!” grinned Charlie, starting to look a bit more alert “We actually took in a juvenile Wood Elf who had been injured by a lethifold,” he gestured to Harry’s tshirt with a grin. “Just in the forest near where we were working. It was lucky we found it, it would have probably died of exposure otherwise. We actually had no idea what it was at first, just about died of shock when it started talking”

Harry gave him a confused look

“Have you ever seen a juvenile Wood Elf?” asked Charlie. Harry shook his head “No, only adults, and only once, when I was visiting Hermione at DRCMC last year. They look pretty much like humans to me.”

“Yeah, the adults do.” admitted Charlie “The juveniles though…they’re something else. They’ve still got vestigial feathers, some evolutionary thing or something, I think they might have crossbred with some species of bird a few thousand years ago. But anyway, they look bizarre, almost as different from the adults as a caterpillar is from a butterfly. They have tails as well, scaly ones, and scales on their face around the hairline.”

“Wow” said Harry “and then, what? Do they just shed the feathers and the tail when they reach adulthood?”

“Yep, or so we presume, as nobody has ever seen it happen, and it would be a serious affront to the elves asking them about it apparently. They’re very secretive creatures. But they were extremely grateful when I brought this little one back to them after healing it and feeding it up, so they gave me the wine in thanks.”

He stood up and fetched another glass from the kitchen, and poured Harry about two fingers of the pale greenish liquid.

“That strong eh?” said Harry, raising his eyebrows at the miniscule amount in the glass “Looks like just what I need. I tell you, I’m knackered but I just know I won’t be able to sleep if I try. It’s an unfair world.”

Charlie looked sympathetic, and handed the cool glass over, “It is indeed, though this might ease your pain and suffering for a bit” he laughed. 

Harry took a sip, and immediately felt himself infused with a warmth that felt like it was filling him from the top of his head to the tips of his bare toes. He wriggled them in pleasure.

“Mm, that is wonderful,” he sighed “the elves would make a killing if they ever decided to sell that. Not that they ever would.”

He looked over at Charlie, who seemed to be experiencing similar sensations, by the way he had just sunk deeper into his chair with a happy exhalation. When the warm feeling had subsided slightly and was just a pleasant thrum, Charlie shifted a bit in his seat, crossing his legs under him. 

“What were you up to in Scotland then Harry? Hogwarts stuff?” he asked, looking curious.

Harry grimaced “Unfortunately not, we had a Keplie incident.” 

Charlie winced at that and Harry nodded, “Yeah, it was pretty unpleasant. Poor muggle guy had a long day on this hill, pretty far north, can’t remember the name, Ben More something or other. Anyway, this guy spots an innocent looking horse, no bridle…you know the drill. Some other muggle found him floating in the Lake-Loch a few hours later, blood everywhere, bits of him on the shore. It was messy.”

“I’ve never seen a Kelpie victim,” said Charlie “but the stuff I’ve read makes it something I never want to experience. They only eat the entrails, don’t they?”

“Yeah, that’s what makes them so messy, loads of bits left over. Anyway, this all meant that it was my job to track down this Kelpie, which basically entailed tramping over miles of Scottish hillside for 3 days carrying an enormously heavy bridle with me-”

“Hang on” Charlie interrupted “you couldn’t just shrink it?”

“Yeah” said Harry “well, what they don’t tell you is that some kinds of magic used on the bridle somehow make it useless against nullifying kelpie magic, so when you harness it up the thing can still eat you. They haven’t really worked out what’s safe to use and what isn’t, nobody is keen to do test trials. And I have to say, even lugging a big fuck-off bridle around for a few days is preferable to having my entrails devoured because I couldn’t be arsed carrying it.”

“That makes sense,” said Charlie “so how did you find it?”

“Oh it was just standing around at the side of the Loch. They’re not really smart enough to distinguish wizards from muggles, so it was easy enough. I’m amazed that kelpie’s are still a problem though. I mean, who gets on an unbridled horse in the middle of nowhere? Even muggles are generally not that stupid. It doesn’t even look exactly like a horse. I’d be pretty wary if I came across a horse with bulrushes for a mane and teeth as sharp as…what was it you said? Sharp as a Hungarian Horntail’s backside” He smiled. “But anyway, I just rode it back off the hill and it’s being taken to a reserve the ministry have for Dangerous But Endangered creatures. I think it’s on Mull, you ever been there? It’s really boggy, perfect kelpie habitat.” 

“Well,” Charlie let out a breath “at least you’ve still got excitement and adventure in your life eh? I thought a holiday would be a great idea. Come home, relax and all that stuff, but I’m really dying to get back to the reserve. I miss it a hell of a lot.”

“How long have you been on holiday for?” asked Harry

“Not long actually, only two weeks, and I go back on Sunday.” he replied “It’s been nice coming home, but I think I’ll make it one week next time. There’s only so much of mum fussing around me that I can take in a short period of time, I don’t know how I put up with it when I lived here.”

Harry laughed, “I think it’s brilliant, although I reckon I enjoy being fussed over more than is healthy for a 25 year old.”

“You’re 25?” said Charlie “Wheesh, time really flies. I think I still see you as 14 and scrawny in my minds eye. I suppose you’re certainly neither of those any more.”

“Hm, still a bit scrawny” mused Harry, inspecting his arms with a grin “But yeah, I know what you mean. Soon I’ll get to that age when you’re supposed to ‘settle down’” he looked contemplative “We’ll see.”

“Anything happening with Ginny?” asked Charlie tentatively “If you don’t mind me asking, what actually happened between you two? I was sure it was going to be marriage and babies straight out of school, but you’ve proved me wrong. Ginny won’t tell me anything, of course.”

“Ah, well it’s a bit complicated” he took another sip of his drink, letting the wonderful warm sensation lap over him “but I guess we’ve got time, don’t we. Basically, I thought it was going to be marriage and babies and all that too, I think Ginny might have thought the same. I really love her, you know.” 

Charlie nodded, and Harry continued 

“But yeah, we got together after the war, after she had finished her seventh year, and it was just… not right. We were both too fucked up I think, after everything that had happened. I mean, I’d spent most of my seventh year running around in the woods, carrying bits of Voldie’s soul around in my pocket, being kidnapped. It’s not the kind of experiences that make for a complete mental recovery after everything’s over. And she had almost been killed several times in the battle, I think everyone underestimates what the rest of the students went through that year. Most people would be shellshocked from having the killing curse flung at them once, never mind repeatedly, and never mind watching people die around you.” 

He took a deep breath, and had another sip of the wine “So anyway, we tried, after everything was over, we both tried to force it to work. I love her, and I think she loves me too, in my mind it was that simple, why shouldn’t it work? It was her who realised that we both just needed time to ourselves. I had to work out who I was, I needed to separate Harry Potter: Superhero and all that stuff, and Harry Potter: Teenage Boy who wants to go out and get pissed with his mates and question his sexuality,” Charlie chuckled at that “and basically live like I was supposed to have been living since I was 11 and forced to grow up. 

"And I think Ginny maybe wanted to be independent for a while. She’s so headstrong, I believe she could do anything she wanted, and I think she just wanted to make a go of it on her own for a while, and not feel like we were supporting each other. She wants to play quidditch. She’s good enough on her own to go professional. Breaking up was the best decision we ever made, but I don’t think it’ll be forever. I still love her.” 

He paused for a moment, before laughing a bit “So there you go” he smiled. “We still meet up every time I’m home, and when the time is right, we’ve agreed to think more about the whole relationship thing. But we’re both happy, I reckon, just now”

Charlie suddenly gave him a mischievous smile “So…did you?”

Harry cocked his head “Did I what?”

“Get pissed with your mates and question your sexuality?”

Harry blushed “Er, maybe?” he drank the last of the elf wine in his cup, starting to feel quite lightheaded from the warm feeling. “It wasn’t Ron, if that’s what you’re thinking” he added.

Charlie burst out laughing “Ron!” he said “I’ll thank you to stop encouraging me to think sexual thoughts about my little brother, I already have to deal with you fancying my sister. _So_ , you had a mancrush. Anyone I know?”

“A _mancrush_ ”? snorted Harry incredulously “And maybe..maybe.” he finished waggling his eyebrows.

“Yes, a crush on a manly man. Out with it Potter, who was it?”

“You remember Oliver Wood? Quidditch maniac, plays for Puddlemere?”

“Little Ollie! Yes I remember him. He did look like he was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up, did he turn out well then? He was only in fourth year when I left Hogwarts”

“He turned out very well” smirked Harry, though he was still blushing slightly “He’s absolutely gorgeous, if you must know. We met up again after I went to watch Puddlemere a few years ago. I think I was a bit less scared of him than I was in school, although he’s still got that domineering edge that can be… er, quite sexy. Nothing serious, but it was...fun.”

“Well well Harry, you do have a mysterious side. I never would have guessed” Charlie grinned as he took Harry’s glass and poured another measure of wine.

Harry reached out to take the glass “Since we're asking, how about you, Charlie? Any interesting news in your love life?”

“Hm” said Charlie after a moment “Sort of. There’s this girl who visits the camps sometimes. She’s an expert on fire-dwelling creatures so the dragons are a good place to come to find them, especially things like ashwinders that love scorched ground. She comes every few months just to survey the area and check up on the animals she knows are already here. We get on like a house on fire, pun intended, she’s funny, smart, loves dragons” here Charlie smirked “because of course, that’s the most important aspect of a woman’s personality.”

Harry snorted.

“She’s also absolutely stunning, she’s pretty short, but she’s got legs up to here and the most edible breasts you’ve ever seen. Big lovely eyes too, like a selkie.”

“So what’s the problem?” asked Harry “She sounds like the perfect woman.”

“She certainly is the perfect woman. That’s part of the problem. I’m a bit scared that I’m going to fall head over heels for her, and I may be old compared to you,” Harry made a noise of disagreement “but I don’t think I’m ready for all that serious commitment malarkey. But then I also think, she’s so brilliant that if I don’t get in there, someone else will.”

“Hm, well you’re certainly not old. But you may be right about someone else getting there first.” said Harry. “When’s she next at the camp?”

“A couple of months, probably. She was there quite recently, looking at salamanders. You must know how difficult it is for me to resist a woman who loves salamanders.

“Also,” he suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable “I suppose I can tell you of all people. I do like men as well as women, like you. I think I like women slightly more in general, but...um, it’s sort of like…” he paused, and looked sideways at Harry “I really like being fucked” he said in a rush, then laughed quickly. “I’m not sure how open she’d be to some of the more interesting…stuff, but I’d miss it, I really would.”

Harry hid his sudden jolt of arousal at Charlie’s admission with a cough and a quick swallow of wine. He suddenly felt slightly hysterical.

“You should definitely just buy a massive dildo and have it on the bedside table when she comes to visit” he began to snort with laughter and Charlie, looking much less uncomfortable, began to giggle in a very unmanly way. “If she doesn’t run screaming into the night you’ll know she really is perfect,” He laughed even harder “you could share it!” Charlie dissolved into hiccupping giggles, evidently trying his hardest not to snort wine out of his nose. 

“For fucks sake Harry you bastard, how on earth am I going to look her in the eye the next time I see her now?” he gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. “Oh man…”

“Gorgeous women are always into dirty stuff like that, don’t you worry” said Harry with a lascivious wink.

A horrifying thought visibly passed over Charlie’s face “Oh god, if you’re even thinking of Ginny I might have to kill myself now. Actually you first, then me.” 

“Thankfully for you, not this time” smiled Harry as he stretched back into his chair.

“You’re a good drinking companion Harry.” Charlie said easily. “Fancy going up onto the hill to watch the sun come up? It’s not like either of us are going to sleep anyway, and I haven’t watched a sunrise in ages.”

Harry nodded, finishing off the dregs of wine in his glass “Sure, that sounds good. Just let me pull on a jumper and some boots”

He leapt up the stairs as quietly as he could, quickly pulling on a black woolly jumper and his auror boots, which looked rather like muggle biker boots but somehow not quite as cool. They were a bit much for just a walk up the little hill near the house, but he didn’t have anything else with him. He also grabbed one of Ron’s old hats, which had warm furry ear flaps to keep out the cold. After a second, he decided to change into a pair of jeans too, the air was probably chilly outside, and his pyjamas were thin.

He crept back downstairs and found Charlie waiting by the door, dressed similarly and wrapped up in a soft looking black cloak. He opened the cloak slightly to reveal the bottle of elf wine underneath, and Harry grinned at him. “I’m not going to feel good tomorrow.” he said, following Charlie out of the door and into the early morning light. 

They trudged up the hill in comfortable silence, and spread out the black cloak on the ground when they reached the top. Harry settled himself down on the soft material and accepted the glass Charlie handed him, unlacing his heavy boots as Charlie did the same. They sat close together to keep warm in the cool air, and after a while Harry rummaged around in his pockets and brought out a half-eaten bar of Honeydukes best dark chocolate, which he broke up into pieces and offered to Charlie before laying it on the cloak.

As the first rays of the sun peeked up over the hill, Harry felt one of Charlie’s feet gently wriggling against his own. His stomach did a gentle flip, and he took a sip of wine, curling his toes over Charlie’s foot in return and feeling delightfully lightheaded. He looked over at Charlie slyly, and watched him biting his lip gently and flicking his tongue out to wet his lips. His red hair glowed in the early morning sun and flopped over his face, giving him a rather rakish look. Still caressing Charlie’s foot with his own, Harry took a quiet shuddering breath, and slowly inched his hand over so that he was stroking Charlie’s fingers, feeling sharp bolts of heat at the slight contact.

Charlie sighed softly, and looked over at Harry from under fluttering eyelids “You’re fucking lovely, Harry.” And with that, suddenly leaned over and brushed his lips gently against Harry’s, tangling their fingers together and drawing Harry closer towards him. He tentatively traced his tongue along Charlie’s bottom lip, nipping it slightly with his teeth, and melted as he heard Charlie groan softly. 

They sat at an awkward angle, kissing gently, hesitantly, the thumb of Harry’s free hand stroking lightly at the soft skin of Charlie’s hip. Charlie tasted warm, and of chocolate and wine, and Harry softly lapped against his tongue, feeling flushed, and rather uncomfortable in his jeans. He pulled away, drawing in a shuddering breath, and manoeuvred them so that they were lying side by side on the soft cloak, both breathing heavily.

Charlie suddenly brought his hand around behind Harry’s hip and pulled them together. Harry let out a short pant and Charlie made a noise that sounded something like “ohhfuu” as they pressed against each other, Charlie kissing along Harry’s jaw and down his neck.

Harry could feel that Charlie was just as hard as he was through his jeans, and that just made him even harder. He brought his hand down, brushing along Charlie’s hip and making him gasp and squirm, before brushing gently against the crotch of Charlie’s jeans. 

Charlie groaned again quietly “Fuck, Harry. Let’s get these fucking clothes off, I want to feel you properly.” Harry obliged, pulling Charlie’s jumper and thin tshirt over his head, brushing his nipples on the way past, then quickly taking off his own. He rummaged in the discarded heap of his cloak for his wand and flicked a simple warming charm into the air around them, still chilly from the night. “Jeans too,” said Charlie “although your arse does look fantastic in those, I’m sure it looks better out of them.”

Wriggling out of his jeans, he sat back and watched as Charlie did the same, taking in the smooth pale curve of his hip and the wispy red hair running down his stomach. He shivered, and wasn’t sure it was entirely from the remains of the cool early morning air in the charm. When Charlie had pulled his jeans and boots off, he turned round to look at Harry, eyes dragging slowly up and down his body.

“You’re pretty sexy, Potter. I may have to take back my comment about liking women more than men if you’re going to continue sitting there looking so edible.”

“Hm, I don’t think I’ll continue sitting here,” murmured Harry, as he slowly climbed on top of Charlie, pinning his shoulders to the ground. Charlie followed his every move with heavy lidded eyes.

The sensation of having Charlie completely naked pressed against his own body had Harry shutting his eyes, trying his very hardest not to just start moaning with abandon. After staying still for a short time, breathing deeply through his open mouth, he thrust his hips slightly forward in order to feel more. Charlie let out a soft “oh” as he felt their cocks rubbing together, partly slicked by pre-come and Harry relished the delicious feeling as Charlie ground hard back into him.  
“Mmm, I want to fuck you,” Harry breathed as they slid slowly against one another, kissing languidly as Harry stroked Charlie’s hipbones, dragging his nails. “That ok with you?”

“Fuck yes,” came the panted reply “Hang on-” He stretched his hand out for his wand and gave it a quick swish as he muttered under his breath. A few seconds later, a little bottle slapped into his outstretched hand and he gave it to Harry, leaning back onto the cloak and watching as Harry shuffled back till he was kneeling between Charlie’s long outstretched legs.

Charlie looked up at him, gaze steady and heated as he covered his fingers in the slick liquid. He knelt up, balancing himself with a hand on Charlie’s shoulder and leaned over to kiss him deeply before sitting back and dragging slick fingers down the crease of his thigh, watching with heavy lids as his cock twitched at the contact. With his other hand he pushed Charlie’s knee to one side and moved his hand down slowly until he was rubbing one gentle finger over his opening, stroking and pressing lightly in circles until Charlie was gasping staccato breaths above him. 

When he slipped the first digit of his middle finger in, Charlie let out a whoosh of breath “Oh yeah, that’s it,” and Harry couldn’t resist leaning down to lick along his pink bottom lip as he slowly pressed the finger further in increments. Charlie licked back, groaning into his mouth and touching their tongues softly together as he slid the finger out then back in slowly, pulling out to circle round his entrance again before pushing it in up to his knuckle.

Charlie hummed in pleasure and when Harry curled up his finger and stroked _there_ , he went boneless, gasping, and Harry did it again, rubbing and pressing tiny circles until Charlie was moaning uncontrollably, a litany of “Oh, oh, oh,” before sliding slowly back out. 

“Harry, more.”

Harry obliged, adding a second finger this time on the push in and watching Charlie writhe slightly, cock twitching. This time when he found Charlie’s prostate with his fingers, Charlie moaned long and low, pushing his hips forward in silent request and Harry stroked and pressed until Charlie’s cock was leaking steadily onto this stomach and he was flushed and gasping. 

At the third finger he began to scissor his fingers slightly, stretching and twisting, using his free hand to stroke up Charlie’s hips and over to circle his nipples. Charlie looked wrecked, eyes dilated hugely, lips reddened from being bitten and cock even redder, slick pre-cum beading from the head. He moved the free hand down and dragged a finger over the slit and along the shaft, earning a huff of breath “More”.

Harry bit back a moan at the sight of him, wanton and flushed in the early morning sun, legs spread and head thrown back. He pulled his fingers slowly out and poured more of the lubricant onto his hand before stroking it onto his cock, eyelids fluttering as he touched himself. He leaned over Charlie, pushing his knees further to the side and slid the head of his cock over Charlie’s wet entrance.

“Fuck me, Harry, you fucking tease.”

“Patience” he smiled slyly down at Charlie and added some pressure, watching as Charlie squirmed minutely, trying to get more. 

The first push in made them both groan loudly, and Harry stopped to let Charlie catch his breath, staring intently at the sight of his cock half inside Charlie, and the feel of him, hot, tight and slick. After a few seconds he drove his hips forward, and felt himself slide completely in. Charlie panted out deep breaths and circled his hips slightly, eyes dark “That feels fucking incredible. Gods, Harry you’re gorgeous.”

“Not nearly as gorgeous as you, oh fuck, spread out and wanting to be fucked hard. _Fuck._ ”

Harry started to move slowly, little darts of heat shooting up him with Charlie’s little moans and gasps every time he brushed the sensitive spot inside him. He pulled out completely, and slid back in again, drawing a long groan from Charlie and a harsh pant from himself, and did it again, pulling out all the way so he could watch himself sliding back in. He slid his hands to Charlie’s hips and pinned him as still as he could, then began a minute rocking of his hips that he knew would be pressing relentlessly against Charlie’s prostate, making him pant desperately. 

“Harry, touch me please, I want to come when you’re fucking me.” Harry let out a sharp breath and slid his hand over Charlie’s cock, pressing a finger into the slit and spreading precome over the head before wrapping a slick hand around him. Charlie groaned and Harry panted “I’m not going to last.”

“Me neither, just keep –oh- yeah right there, oh, oh fuck.”

Charlie’s free hand came round and pulled Harry down towards him for a breathy kiss, tongues stroking one another as they moved together, Harry hardly moving, just pushing and circling his hips flush against Charlie’s to rub the spot deep inside him. He could feel Charlie trying to edge himself, his legs were shaking, cock twitching and when Harry combined a deep push into him with a finger sliding wetly over the head of his cock and a long slow lick of his tongue over Charlie's bottom lip, he jerked and gasped and began to come in long hard pulses all over his stomach, moaning into Harry’s mouth.

As soon as Charlie started coming, Harry set up a new rhythm, sliding his cock nearly all the way out and back in, feeling Charlie’s aftershocks fluttering around him. He managed four long thrusts before one of Charlie’s hands crept up to flick over a nipple and he tipped over the edge, shuddering and gasping as he came, feeling his orgasm wash through him in a shuddering wave. 

He collapsed onto Charlie as the last tremors jolted through him, and moved deeper inside, warmth filling him as Charlie made a contented noise and pulled him closer, keeping them joined. 

Charlie shifted in his embrace, rolling them onto their sides with Charlie’s leg slung over Harry’s hip. They both sighed, Harry twitching slightly, oversensitised.

“Mm, I’ll definitely miss this.”

“Just buy her a strap-on.” mumbled Harry dozily

“A what now?”

“Muggle thing. Does what it sounds like.”

“A strap-on what though? Oh. Oh!”

“Mm.”

“Oh my god. Can you imagine? That’s the sexiest thing ever.” Charlie sighed “I’ll have to try that sometime”

They disentangled themselves, and, after a quick cleaning charm, lay in comfortable silence, feeling the warmth of the rising sun creep over their bodies through the protective charm. Harry’s eyes raked over Charlie’s supine form and moved to slide his hand in lazy figure eights over Charlie's pale chest as he shifted and hummed contentedly.

“We should probably go inside,” said Harry after a while “I could actually possibly sleep now.” he grinned lazily at Charlie.

“Mmm, you’re telling me. You’re pretty lovely, you know that Potter?”

“You’re not bad yourself, Weasley.” He stretched and sat up “Lets go inside before whatshisface from down the road decides to come out and walk his dog and we give him an eyeful.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me of the time. Mum’ll have me up at 9 complaining about how lazy I am. I should really sleep for a bit now.”

They dressed, gathered up the cloak, wine and chocolate, and wandered slowly back towards the Burrow, which was outlined by the soft morning sunlight. Just inside the gate Charlie put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and turned him around.

“For posterity,” he murmured, and dipped his head for a deep, slow kiss that made Harry go weak at the knees. He knew what Charlie meant; _This is a one time thing_ , and he nodded. “Salamander girl won’t wait forever.”

“Indeed. Now tell me more about these ‘Strap-Ins'."

Harry snorted and closed the gate, and wondered absently if Ginny was the adventurous sort.


End file.
